The present invention relates generally to the snow plow field, and, more particularly, to a mobile platform for holding a snow plow while it is being attached or detached from a vehicle and also for storing and displaying snow plows.
In the past, snow plows have usually been connected with a vehicle manually, and this has usually required more than one person to accomplish. Moreover, snow plows are heavy and are impossible or difficult for a crew to lift and move manually, as has been required at times in the past.
Snow plows are usually connected to vehicles which are used for other purposes when the plow is not attached, and therefore virtually all vehicles which are used to push a snow plow are detachable and are usually not attached to the vehicle. When it snows it is then required to attach the plows to the vehicles and this requires at least two people.
While there have been devices for use in attaching and detaching snow plows from a vehicle, they have generally been unwieldy, heavy, complicated and expensive.